NO ME ENGAÑAS
by Sol Naciente
Summary: Hola soy nueva en esto y espero sea de su agrado demas decir que las correcciones y consejos son bienvenidos trata de que cuando dos aries sen enfrentan todo puede pasar una breve historia mas que todo sobre la relacion de mu y kiki bueno a leer


**Que puedo decir capitulo reeditado esperando haber eliminado los errores, en serio soy un poco holgazana para eso, así que con un par de consejos aquí está de nuevo. **

**No me engañas**

**.**

Sentado en las escalinatas de su templo, sin su armadura con sus codos apoyados en sus largas y bien tonificadas piernas, se encontraba Mu observando las estrellas, absorto en sus pensamientos. Sus cabellos lila caían sueltos a un lado de sus hombros y sus hermosos ojos se encontraban viendo un punto más allá del firmamento, tenía esa mirada que en ocasiones tenemos cuando soñamos despiertos.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, tan sensual que te hace pensar solo en quien fuera aire que sale de esa boquita.

kiki se preguntaba sobre lo sucedido hace unos días, desde que él y su maestro bajaron al pueblo, a lo que él denomino "el incidente". Luego de este, Mu no parecía el mismo. Siempre estaba melancólico aunque a la hora de su entrenamiento era igual de estricto y sereno.

Divagando un poco Kiki se pregunto si algún día su maestro Mu se enojaría con alguna de sus travesuras, y es que, ¡vamos! ese hombre tenía una paciencia para con su aprendiz que era de temer.

Vio como Mu se levanto y él se escondió tras un pilar del templo, ya que no quería que el caballero pensara que era un metiche; sin embargo, la melancolía que este presentaba mas a esas horas era muy extraño.

Mu se levantó y se preguntó internamente, ¿hasta cuándo Kiki se dignaría a salir para exponerle su duda? Lo notaba inquieto desde hacía días y lo mejor, según él, sería acelerar las cosas.

.

—¿Que es lo te aqueja pequeño Kiki? —Pregunto, con una voz tan aterciopelada que te produce escalofríos y el pequeño lemuriano no fue la exención.

De repente, justo a su lado fue tan rápido. Su maestro era muy veloz, se tele transporto a unos dos metros en menos de un parpadeo. El respingo que dio kiki fue tal que cayó de sentón y tímidamente salió de su escondite, que no era muy bueno si se trata de burlar a un santo dorado.

—¿Maestro, qué le hace pensar que algo me aqueja? —respondió con otra pregunta y su sonrisas socarrona. Giro medio cuerpo para ver de frente a Mu, con las manos tras la cabeza

—Kiki ¿por qué me espías entonces? Dime, y no intentes engañarme

—No maestro Mu. Yo no lo espiaba solo lo miraba escondido sin que usted me viera —la sonrisa de kiki era perpetua en su rostro

—Kiki puedo sentir tus cosmos recuerdas, no creas que puedes engañarme niño —la mirada de Mu estaba fija en Kiki tan profunda, tan serena, tan poderosa. Como solo un santo dorado podría ser

—Debes trabajar más duro —siguió Mu con un suspiro bailando en sus labios

—Maestro Mu no sea malo, yo trabajo muy duro sabe, como le dije era que sin que usted me viera no que sintiera mi cosmos maestro

—Niño siempre tienes que tener la última palabra no

—¡Claro que no! —Mu achico la mirada, pero ¡si lo acaba de hacer! ese niño era imposible

—¿Por qué eres tan respondón Kiki ? —la voz de Mu, se torno exasperada. Solo por un momento

—No es que sea respondón, es solo que no me dejo maestro

.

Mu elevo uno de sus puntitos y se pregunto si juntarse tanto con los santos de bronce le estaba descarriando a su aprendiz.

—Kiki, soy tu maestro —comenzó solemne Mu con su discurso, pero fue interrumpido

—Eso lo sé, pero también es como un hermano y un padre para mí

—Por lo mismo. Debes de respetarme y no ser respondón

—Entonces quiere que diga si a todo, aunque me diga —trataba de hacer la voz de ultratumba—: Kiki trae la cabeza de Athena

—Claro que no, tú debes defender tus ideales, proteger lo bueno y correcto como ser humano y como caballero de Athena

—Por eso maestro le digo que no me dejo y defiendo mis creencias

.

Mu sonrió, su discípulo era fuera de serie, le revolvía la sedosa cabellera de fuego del pequeño preguntándose si algún día dejaría de ser tan inquieto y no se metiera en tantos problemas y no molestara a los otros dorados con sus bromas y...

Mejor lo cortaba ahí pues él también fue "algo" inquieto. Aunque Shion da fe y testimonio que Mu no era para nada tranquilo, era un remolino imparable, pero Kiki era harina de otro costal.

.

—Volvamos a dentro kiki

—Claro maestro

Ya en sus propias camas dentro del interior del imponente templo de Aries cada uno recordaba lo sucedido ese día en el pueblo

Kiki una vez más convenció a Mu de bajar al pueblo, eso no era novedad, Kiki quería caramelos y Mu no podía negarle ese capricho a su discípulo los tiempos de paz se apoderaban del santuario y había que disfrutarlos

—¡Maestro Mu! ¡Maestro Mu! —decía Kiki extasiado de alegría con su caramelo en mano

Pero Mu no le prestaba atención su vista estaba fija en una joven que estaba en una banca cerca del puente la joven tenía algo que atrajo al santo de Aries desde el momento que la vio, linda sin duda, sí, pero tenía ese algo que Mu no sabía explicar, ese no se que

Su boquita roja mordía una manzana igual de roja, Mu se lamio los labios instintivamente, llevaba un vestido sencillo color crema su piel estaba ligeramente broceada, el corazón del caballero latía mas rápido. Su cabello levemente rizado del color de la miel más pura, su escote que insinuaba dos hermosas..., hasta ahí dejo de apreciar a la chica por que una sacudida lo despertó de su ensueño desvió la vista sonrojado

Kiki no entendía ¿por qué su maestro se le quedaba viendo a esa mujer? ¿que tenia de especial? nada al parecer desde su punto de vista, jalo de sus vestimentas a Mu y lo saco de su trance ya era hora de regresar al santuario. Por más que Kiki le pregunto qué había pasado, no hubo respuesta, sola la sonrisa que se había instalado en los labios de Mu y un sonrojo que lo hacía ver adorable.

Un nuevo día y Kiki había hablado con el señor Aldebarán y este le respondía con una carcajada que Mu se encontraba probablemente enamorado, sabiendo a cuestas que su maestro Mu era terco, ambos sabían que jamás lo reconocería, jamás, Kiki aria lo posible para que su maestro dejara esa actitud y hablara con la chica y es que cuando Kiki se propondría algo no cesaba nunca hasta lograrlo.

Luego del entrenamiento, ambos se encontraban sentados en las escaleras del templo de Aries, el sol estaba un su punto más alto y descansaban un poco bajo la sombra de la entrada de Aries.

.

—¿Maestro Mu? respóndame algo —el pequeño Kiki lo miraba con astucia

—¿Que sucede Kiki? dime

—No le parece que la chica del otro día era linda —le mostro su interrogante muy directo

—No sé de hablas kiki —Mu lo miro tranquilo. Si le sorprendió su pregunta nunca lo demostró, su rostro sereno nunca cambio

—La del otro día por la cual casi se le salía las babas maestro, no se haga

Mu se quedo cayado este niño era muy perspectivo y que le podría responder a ese diablillo, no lo dejaría en paz nunca

—Si no le habla pronto, alguien se la va a ganar —canturreo Kiki como quien no quisiera la cosa

—Eres un pequeño diablillo Kiki, eres muy joven para...

—¡No! no soy muy joven para entenderlo maestro, sé que es el amor, aunque tal vez no es igual al que tú sientes por ella —le interrumpió con tenacidad

—Kiki yo no he hablado de amor

—Pero acepta que le gusta no se haga el despistado con migo, lo he observado en las noches ve las estrellas con aire ausente, a mi no me engaña —respondió Kiki algo preocupado, vio que Mu iba a contradecirlo, lo sabía por su mirada, iba a cambiar de tema y se le adelanto

—Aunque diga que le gusta ver las estrellas, yo sé que piensa en otra cosa, como por ejemplo la chica del parque —agrego viendo al lado contrario de Mu

—Kiki porque te gusta meterte en los asuntos de los demás

—Yo no me meto en los asuntos de los demás solo en los suyos, porque lo quiero —la mirada que le dirigió Kiki a Mu fue tan sincera, que lo sorprendió y un calorcito se instalo en su pecho ¡como quería a ese diablito! pero había que aclarar algo

—Entonces ¿Cómo le llamas a que cuando Milo rompió la estatuilla de Camus en Acuario por error? fuiste tú el que le conto con lujo de detalles a Camus ¿uh?

—Un servicio social por supuesto

—¡Kiki! —Mu le reto con una sonrisa, la cual le quitaba la veracidad a su regaño

—Pero maestro Mu el señor Camus adoraba esa estatuilla porque se la regalo aquella chica

—No tenias por que meterte

—No lo hice, solo informe lo sucedido y luego me fui

—Kiki, eso es ser metiche

—Como yo lo veo maestro, eso es ser informativo*

—Kiki, si tanto tiempo de ocio tienes, debería de incrementar las horas de tu entrenamiento

—¿Mas todavía? ¡Pero maestro Mu!

Mu se reía de la cara que había puesto Kiki, era todo un poema, pero tal vez debería hacerle caso y entablar una charla casual con aquella chiquilla como el mismo la había apodado sin si quiera oír su vos.

.

—jajaja kiki eres muy holgazán —Mu no paraba de reír y lo hiso más aun cuando el pequeño hacia mohines

—yo no soy holgazán, solo que no me gusta hacer muchas actividades que requieran esfuerzo físico o mental

—Kiki, eso es ser holgazán —le recrimino Mu

—¡Claro que no! es ser precavido, solo guardo mis energías para un momento de emergencia —Mu se dio por vencido no le ganaría a ese niño

—Kiki, Kiki —el peli-lila movía negativamente su cabeza — ¿tú nunca pierdes verdad? vuelve dentro del templo pequeño demonio

—Claro maestro

.

Mu se levanto riendo y así continuo cuando siguió bajando las escaleras del templo. Kiki regreso al interior de este, ya para entrar se detuvo, su maestro no le respondió nada en concreto, en serio que era terco. Pero ni modo.

Kiki busco a su maestro toda la tarde y no lo encontró estuvo tentado a tale transportase y buscarlo por cosmos y no en ese orden específicamente, pero se lo había prohibido era un castigo por haberle hecho aquella jugarreta a Milo y no quería mas castigos, así que se dio por vencido y se sentó a esperarlo dentro del templo.

Era de noche cuando Mu llego ¡y valla como llego! con una sonrisa de aquellas que te deslumbran y te derriten, sus ojos con brillo y aire travieso se notaba relajado y la melancolía había desaparecido.

Kiki se quedo quieto no sabía que le había pasado a Mu, pero al parecer era algo bueno, abrió la boca dispuesto a llenarlo con muchas preguntas, Mu extendió la mano indicándole que se detuviera en el acto.

.

—No Kiki, no te responderé nada, anda vamos a cenar

Paso por delante del niño, se detuvo a medio andar lo miro por sobre su hombro, Kiki hizo el ademan de preguntar nuevamente

—¡No seas fisgón! —lo corto Mu por lo sano, Kiki se quedo extrañado su maestro se había negado a responderle

—Pero maestro Mu…

—Anda Kiki

.

¡Oh! eso había picado la curiosidad del pequeño y así había pasado la cena Kiki pregunta y pregunta, Mu evadiendo magistralmente al niño y es que a Kiki no le paso desapercibida esa mirada llena de picardía y la risa traviesa que Mu trataba de ocultar a cualquier costo

¡oh! ¡no señor! esto no se quedaría así, no señor, Kiki lo descubriría costase lo que costase.

Pues dos Aries igual de tercos se enfrentarían en un duelo, que bien podría llegar a los mil días, hasta que uno de los dos cediera

¿Quién sería el vencedor?

FIN…

***Informativo:**típica frase que utilizan los hombres para denominar que son chambrosos o chismosos


End file.
